The Greatest Show
The Greatest Show is the first song from Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' TUTS: Inclusive Arts Showcase: A VeggieTales Movie. Lyrics Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh! (x9) Scott: Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for... Everyone: (Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh) Scott: Been searching in the dark your sweet soaking through the floor... Everyone: (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh) Scott: And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore. Taking your breath, stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind?!? Don't fight it, it's coming for you running at you! It's only this moment, don't care what come after! Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer! Just surrender because you feel the feeling taking over! It's fire, it's freedom, it's floodin' open. It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion. There's somethin' breakin' at the brick of every wall. It's holdin' all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go? Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are runnin' the night. Scoot: Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you. Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Oh, this is the greatest show Scott: We light it up, we won't come down. Cavis, Millward and Everyone: And the sun can't stop us now. Scott: Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you. Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Oh, this is the greatest show. Everyone: (Woah) Cavis: Colossal we come these renegades in the ring. Everyone: (Woah) Millward: Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya. It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. It's blindin', outshinin' anything that you know. Just surrender 'cause you're callin' and you wanna go. Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are runnin' the night Scott: Impossible comes true, intoxicatin' you. Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Oh, this is the greatest show. Scott: We light it up, we won't come down. Cavis, Millward and Everyone: And the sun can't stop us now Scott: Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you. Cavis, Millward and Everyone: Oh, this is the greatest show Scott: It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be Everyone: (This is where you wanna be) Scott: It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front o' you This is where you wanna be. Cavis: This is where you wanna be Millward, Cavis and Everyone: Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are runnin' the night Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you. Millward and Cavis: This is the greatest show! Everyone: Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are runnin' the night. Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won't come down. And the walls can't stop us now. I'm watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show! Fun Facts Goofs * There are a few scenes have some of the characters and props clip through. These include: ** Reyna's shirt clips through the tree. ** Millward often clips through the curtain. ** Scott's hand clips through his flashlight. ** Cavis' collar clips through his body when he turns to see Scott yelling at Millward. * When Scott is about to sing, part of his top hat clips through Millward's mouth. * Millward's mustache clips through his nose. * In some shots, Scott's top hat is clipping through his head. * When Scott is dancing in some shots, you can see a bit of the top hat on the side of his head. This is possibly due to the textures. * It's unknown how Scott turns on the flashlight, when the flashlight is blinking. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Works